Simple Series
by Kwirk
Summary: This is a PortmanFulton SLASH! Contains sexual things so if you don't like it then don't read it!
1. Simple Guy

Disclaimer: I do not own the Mighty Ducks movies nor do I own the team. The characters belong to Disney, the actors to themselves and the team to whomever the hell owns them.  
  
Author's Note: This is my first and possibly last Ducks fic; I guess it will all depend on the reaction I get. 'Is thoughts' "Is talking out loud"  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Dean considered himself a simple guy. He loved three things, hockey, girls and music. Not necessarily in that order though, even music tended to come before his girls and his girls when he had them weren't very happy that hockey came before everything else. And at one time, yes things were simply but it didn't stay that way for very long. Not when he met the person he thought he could really love. A raven haired beauty, strong jaw, amazing eyes and a cute smile. Fulton, Fulton Reed, one of many males in the human species. Before Fulton things were simple, it was hockey, babes and music. But then he got the chance to be in the Junior Goodwill Games and he took that chance which was when he met Fulton. Their team, USA or the Mighty Ducks whichever name you preferred had won by the way. Then the Ducks were accepted to Eden Hall Academy a very prestigious and very snobby school, Dean Portman, former champ, enforcer and Duck didn't show. He couldn't bear to because they would all see that he wasn't so simple anymore. Dean Portman, lover of many ladies, was gay. The same guy who went cruising for babes with his best friend Fulton was gay and he was sure they would know. But when he returned to the Ducks much to his own chagrin he was quite happy that no one had noticed. He could go to the school, be his own guy and hopefully if everything went well, manage to share a dorm room with Fulton without having to chain himself to the bed every night just so he wouldn't try anything with or on Fulton.  
  
So that was what Dean Portman, simple guy was thinking about when his roommate walked in to the room to find him lying on one of the beds staring up at the ceiling. And what a fascinating ceiling it was too. "Yo Portman, you gotta hot date tonight or something?" Fulton asked sitting down on his friend's bed.  
  
Startled Dean looked at his friend. "Oh sorry dude I didn't hear you come in. No I don't have a date tonight. Why?" He inquired back.  
  
Grinning Fulton answered him. "Cause you're all dressed up. Look at you man, black jeans, not too baggy but not too tight, black wife beater, button up shirt un-buttoned and you're best bandanna. You sure you're not trying to score with some chick?" He let his gaze rove around the room as his thoughts raced. 'Gees Fulton way to go, almost tell you're best friend you think he's hot!'  
  
"Nah, just kind of dressed this way when I got up, except then I realized I had no friggin place to go so since then I've just been kind of lying hear thinking about things," He explained.  
  
"So when did you get up?" Fulton managed to recline and was now lying beside Portman very close.  
  
Portman felt his breath catch in his throat at Fulton's closeness. "I think the alarm rang at eight o'clock or something like that. You were gone when I woke up I know that much."  
  
Chuckling Fulton looked at the Nirvana poster that was on the ceiling. "Aww was poor wittle Dean scared to be left all awone without his big tough room mate to protect him from all the bad monsters." He teased playfully.  
  
Rolling over on his side Portman poked Fulton in the stomach causing him to yelp. "Me scared? Me, Dean Portman, enforcer scared? Hell no boy but I'll show you scared." With that said he jumped on top of his friend and poked and punched him playfully.  
  
Fulton retaliated and tickled his friend. The two of them continued to wrestle around until Fulton froze and groaned low in his throat. "Damnit Portman."  
  
Portman who was lying on top of him stopped moving. "What is it man? What'd I do wrong?" He looked down at his friends flushed face.  
  
Shifting Fulton bit back a gasp. "You didn't do anything wrong but damn you sure did something right..." He trailed off.  
  
Portman then realized that he had an erection and so did Fulton and they were pressed together creating some delicious friction. He rolled his hips slightly and moaned at the feeling. "You like that Fult?" He questioned.  
  
"Oh hell yeah. I've wanted something like this for a long time but I was too scared. But now it's quite obvious that you feel the same...ohhh fuck Dean." He groaned as Dean ground his hips into him.  
  
Grinning Dean spoke again. "You were babbling dude I had to keep you quiet. Besides you look like you need to get off." He repeated the motion again this time harder.  
  
Thrashing under him Fulton made the sounds Dean had been waiting so long to hear. "Please more...so good.need you so bad...love you." He begged and pleaded.  
  
"I love you too baby and don't worry you're getting more." He pistoned his hips harder and faster gasping himself at the glorious feeling it was bringing him. Soon both of them were on the very edge of it all ready to go over. "C'mon baby. So close, I know you are too oh sweet mother of.fucking hell.Fulton," He gasped and moaned as he felt himself climax and Fulton followed soon after.  
  
The two of them lay there gasping for air for a little while after. "So you love me?" Fulton questioned with hope in his voice.  
  
Dean nodded resting his head on Fulton's shoulder for a second. "Damn right I do. You okay with that?"  
  
Fulton shrugged before kissing him gently. "I think I'm okay with it Dean seeing as I love you too. The stubborn jackass that you can be and the gentle caring guy that you truly are."  
  
Dean managed to get up and cleaned himself up before removing his pants and shirt and crawling back into bed naked, he quickly stripped Fulton of his clothes and pulled him close. "Sleep now." He muttered before closing his eyes and drifting off into his dream land.  
  
"Sleep sounds good." Fulton allowed the tired feeling to engulf him with a smile on his face. He'd finally gotten what he wanted all along.  
  
THE END. 


	2. Simply Delicious

Simply Delicious

Disclaimer: I do not own the Mighty Ducks and I don't really want to...well...actually I do but let's ignore that for now. I simply borrowed them for now. Btw this is the sequel to Simple Guy

A/N: Currently I'm working on this little mini-series and I edited this fic and I'm putting them all together, it's still short a sweet though.

Dean Portman's life had changed all in one night, in the span of 10 minutes he had gone from simple guy with a shit life and some good friends to complicated guy with a shit life and some good friends, so nothing had really changed. Other than the fact that he had a boyfriend, or he thought he did. What could he call the dark haired boy sleeping next to him? Dean shook Fulton lightly craving the answer to his question. "Fult, Fult wake up man, I gotta ask you a question."

Fulton groaned rolling over slowly. "What is it? Surely it can wait until I dunno noon." He opened one eye looking over at Portman he couldn't resist the slow smile that spread across his face.

"No it can't. I need to know what you are," Portman sighed, realizing how stupid that statement had sounded right after he said it.

Opening his other eye Fulton glared at Dean. "I'm a human being Portman; I thought you would have figured that one out last night." He responded sarcastically, knowing full well what Portman meant but not wanting to actually give him a straight answer.

"No I mean what are you to me?" Dean reiterated, arching an eyebrow.

Fulton wrapped an arm around Dean pulling him close so that he was able to rest his head on Dean's chest, the other defence player's warmth comforting him. "Your boyfriend now shut up so I can go back to sleep."

Dean grinned widely and kissed Fulton deeply pulling away after a few minutes. "Simply delicious," He remarked.

"Well that's good," Fulton replaced his head on Dean's chest. "Hey dude?"

"Yes Fult?"

"I love you." Gentle grin.

"I love you too man, now let's get back to sleep." Eyes closed and sheets rustled as the two got closer and more comfortable. Sleep overcame them quickly, smiles on their faces growing.

THE END


End file.
